Degrassi Mission Insane
by BrokenAngel5683
Summary: These are my entries for the mission insane challenge on livejournal. 200 prompts for Degrassi. All characters, all Pairings, all Ratings. Info in each chapter title. I own nothing having to do with Degrassi.
1. World On Fire Darcy Rating T rape

Title: World On Fire

Author: ondragonflywing

Verse: Degrassi: The Next Generation

Rating: T

Character(s): Darcy

Warnings: Involves Rape

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Degrassi.

Table/Prompt: Mental Illness—Pyromania

Summary: Darcy gets revenge in an unlikely way.

I watched the car burn with satisfaction. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips. I almost felt like cheering. Like jumping up and down. Instead, I settled for basking in the warmth of a fire that I had set, that no one else knew was burning, that wouldn't stop any time soon.

It's not that I'm a firebug, or a pyromaniac or anything. But I still can't help the satisfaction that I feel as I watch the car burn. It was like the physical representation of the anger and wildness that I felt inside everyday. It was perfect.

The flames were mesmerizing as I stared, reflecting on what had led me to this place. To this fire.

They had found him. After months of not knowing, I finally knew what his face looked like. The face of a rapist. It was decieving. He looked harmless. But his words, his touch, were far from harmless.

He had killed everything good inside of me. Where once stood a happy go lucky spirit squad member, now stood a girl who had lost her faith in everything. A girl who cried more then smiled. The hollowed out shell of a girl who could vaguely remember what it was like to be happy.

And soon his car would look the same. The hollowed out shell of a machine that could vaguely remember what it was like to run.

There was a slight explosion and I jumped. Before smiling my first genuine smile in months.

Lights turned on upstairs. The house was waking up, the noise having stirred them.

"Burn, baby, burn," I muttered on last time before running into the darkness, on my way home.


	2. Black Darcy Rating K

_Title_: Black  
><em>Author: ondragonflywing<em>  
><em>'Verse: Degrassi: TNG<em>  
><em>Character<em>: Darcy  
><em>Rating: K<em>  
><em>Warnings: Season Seven Spoilers, kinda.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Degrassi.<em>  
><em>Summary: Darcy reflects on her recent changes.<em>  
><em>TablePrompt: Size matters-Drabble-Black_

_Black. It was everywhere now._

_I used to dress in bright colors. Just take a look at my practically neon green bag I'm always carrying around. Now though I hide behind baggy sweatshirts, dark colors, and loose clothes. Always trying to hide, even behind my now straightened hair, no longer allowed to fall in its unruly curls._

_Black also adorned my finger nails. It was the color of my attitude, my mood, and maybe even my soul. I was surrounded by darkness._

_Sometimes I wondered if I would ever like the attention again._

_Would I ever find the light again?_


	3. Pretending Riley Rating T slash

Title: Pretending  
>Author: ondragonlywing<br>Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing ahving to do with Degrassi.<br>Character: Riley  
>Warnings: Slash, Season Eight Spoilers<br>Summary: Riley wonders if he can really be who he really is, or if he'll have to keep on pretneding.  
>Author's Note: First time writing Slash, it's mostly implied.<br>Table/Prompt: Mental Illness-Anxiety

Riley's Blackberry vibrated, in his pocket, and he felt his chest tighten both in anxiousness and in excitement. He knew exactly who it was, he just wasn't sure what to do. Should he answer? Should he pretend he was too busy? Maybe he didn't have his phone with him…

But he did. And he wanted to answer. Just not as much as he longed to be normal. He wanted to be an amazing football player. He wanted to be a decent student. He wanted to be a good friend. And he wanted to, if not fall in love, at least have a fairly decent high school romance….with a girl. Since he could remember imagining about his high school years, it had always been a girl standing next to him. Lately though, he'd been seeing things differently. He'd been seeing a boy there standing next to him. And that didn't make him normal. It didn't make him the person he'd always thought he wanted to be. It didn't make him the person everyone thought he was. It didn't make him the person his parents wanted him to be. And that made him frustrated.

A boy made him happy. So why couldn't he just listen to Peter and relax about it? Do what he wanted to do? Do what seemed right to him, even if others might not see it as normal. Even if it might change forever who he was to some people: his parents, the team, the coach, the school.

That's why he was anxious. Could he really be who he was while everyone was watching. Could he really watch Johnny and Alli, Claire and KC, Peter and Mia, Jane and Spinner, and all the others…and blatantly be something different. Kiss his boyfriend after winning the game. Give surprise presents to him. How was he supposed to become the person that he was while everyone's scrutinizing eyes were on him? His chest tightened as he tried to imagine it. Having a boyfriend. He couldn't imagine anyone accepting it. Although, he figured that his friends could surprise him. Peter had, after all. He had been amazingly supportive. And a good friend.

His pocket vibrated again and his heart beat faster in his chest. He debated with himself in circles. Tell, don't tell. Answer, don't answer. Be yourself. Hide Yourself. See him in secret. See him in public. The only thing he came up with is no matter how sick he felt, nervous he was, or sweaty his palms, he had to see him.

He pulled the electronic device from his pocket and checked the display screen. He was right. It was exactly who he'd thought it would be.

**Soccerstud: Are you free? Going for a run.**

Riley's hands shook as he typed out the response, **Meet you there.**

This is what had happened last time. They had met in the woods for a run. A run had turned to more. Kisses, exploring hands. He had been curious. Then his anxiety had gotten the better of him. Riley had run home and downed a bunch of steroids, hoping they would help him to forget that he wasn't normal. This time he hoped would be different. This time, he hoped would at least end well, not with him running away afraid, anxious, disgusted feeling.

He walked into the clearing of the woods to see Brian, Soccerstud, standing in front of him. He tried to give a small smile, but was afraid that it came out as a grimace. Today he would try and be himself. Fully, completely, where for once, no one's eyes, but the ones that would accept him would be watching.

"Hey," Brian said, stepping closer, a smile on his face,"I wasn't sure you'd come…after everything."

Riley looked down at the ground, ashamed of his behavior last time. He wanted this relationship as much as Brian. Unlike Brian though, he wasn't comfortable with that realization. "Sorry," he said quietly, scuffing his feet,"I just…" Brian's finger on his lips cut him off.

"I know," Brian said, sounding sincere, understanding,"It can be hard at first. Just relax…trust me."

Riley nodded. He did trust Brian. It was everyone else he was worried about.

Before he knew it, Riley found himself in the same position as before. Against a tree, with Brian's lips on his skin. His skin that was getting more feverish by the moment. And his chest tightened again. Breathing became difficult. But not for any good reason. Because of the panic. What if they got caught? What if someone saw? Someone saw him, in the middle of the woods at the park, making out with…a boy? He couldn't breath. His head was spinning. The world was closing in. Nothing was certain anymore. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be this. He had to be what everyone expected of him. He felt bile rising in his throat.

He pushed away from the tree and away from Brian. "I'm sorry, I can't," was all that he could say before running again. As soon as he was clear of Brian's line of sight, he leaned over and wretched, allowing the bile to leave his body. He was once again disgusted with himself.

His vision slowly cleared, his breath returned and he knew what he had to do. He felt decisive.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't be himself. Not today. Maybe one day. But today, he had to continue to pretend to be the someone that everyone expected him to be.


	4. Forgive Me AlliJohnny Rating T

Title: Forgive Me

Author: ondragonflywing

Rating: K

Verse: Degrassi

Claim: General

Characters: Johnny/Alli , Holly J

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Degrassi.

Warnings: Spoilers for next week's episode (an idea off of what they showed in the previews).

Summary: Johnny doesn't like receiving the cold shoulder from Alli after he lies about them being together. He tries to make things right with candy.

Table/Prompt: Fluff-Candy

Holly J had come up to him in the hallway in front of anyone and announced,"So I hear you and Backwoods Bandari are an item now…" The determination to discover the truth, and the accusation in her eyes were not lost on Johnny. She was sniffing for a lie, or sniffing for the truth. But a lie would make a better game for her. The truth was that we weren't an item, but we were something. So in truth he could give her neither.

Johnny looked over Holly J's shoulders to see Alli standing there and gave only a moment's pause before saying what he knew he had to, to save face with his friends. "Me? Date a niner?" he rolled his eyes dismissively. He could see Alli's face fall and her head shake in disbelief at him, but all he could do was roll his eyes that she would be hurt so easily and turn back to his locker.

"Now you can spend your free time looking for true love too," Holly J bit out at Alii as she walked passed, in what Johnny could only guess was a continuation of a previous conversation. He knew he had blown it with Alli the moment that he uttered those words to Holly J and she had heard, what he didn't predict was how her absence would make him feel over the passing weeks.

Alli arrived one morning to find a bag of candy taped to her locker door with a note. She grinned. Maybe she had a secret admirer. Or maybe she had a not s secret admirer, she thought as she grinned at Chad. Someone she had Media Immersion with. Who seemed to be watching her pretty intently. But someone else seemed to be watching her the same way. Someone she didn't talk to anymore. Not since he decided she was below him because she was a freshman. Not since he'd basically told her he was embarrassed of her. She didn't even look in his direction as she pulled the bag off of her locker, peeling the tape off the note so that she could read it.

**Read me. Eat a candy. Then look up.**

She raised an eyebrow. Pretty cryptic if you asked her. She was almost tempted to just throw them in her locker and forget about it. But truth was, she lived for moments like this. And someone was going to make a grand gesture. She wanted to know who had gone to all the trouble and why. She shrugged her shoulder and reached into the bag, pulling out a conversation heart.

**Forgive Me, **it read. Forgive me? Who did she need to forgive? Maybe she should try again. After all didn't these hearts all say different things? Maybe she'd picked the wrong one. But upon further inspection that was written on every heart in the bag. In her confusion she had never looked up. But the scent that assailed her nostrils could only belong to one person.

"There's a place where you can special order them to say whatever you want…" he began and then trailed off. "You always said the best way to apologize was…"

Never in a million year would she have expected a gesture like this from Johnny. She looked up completely shocked. "With candy." Alli finished his sentence. He nodded to her. "You were listening?" she sounded as shocked as she looked.

"I always listen," Johnny said,"I know that you're favorite color is purple, and that you're favorite movie is Enchanted because she doesn't end up with prince Charming, but she ends up with her prince." He grinned a little because it was a little like them. He was definitely no Prince Charming, but he wanted to be her prince,"And that you're parents make you mad when they get really strict, which is all the time. And that you don't like this seasons new colors or something like that." He shrugged. He listened, but that didn't mean he understood it all.

She grinned up at him,"So what are you trying to say…?"

Johnny knew that she knew what he was trying to say, but he knew he'd have to say it out loud to win. "I'm saying that I may not be perfect, but let me be there for you."

"And why should I do that?" she asked, obviously not willing to completely forgive my previous indiscretion.

"Because there's nowhere else I want to be. Just with you," he told her,"And I don't care who knows." And with that he leaned down and kissed her. She squeaked slightly before kissing him back.

"Pretty good for kiss number two," she said with a smile as they pulled away.


	5. Little Sister Peter Rating K

Title: Little Sister  
>Author: ondragonlywing<br>Rating: K  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Degrassi.<br>Verse: Degrassi  
>Claim: General<br>Charactes: Peter, Daphne  
>Summary: Peter explains why he won't move to Regina with his mother.<br>Table/Prompt: Phrases-Wild Horses Couldn't Make Me...

My mother had never really approved of my decision to stay in Toronto, while she moved to Regina to take care of my sick grandmother. She thought that I was too young and irresponsible to take care of myself. And at the time she was probably right. But as with everything that I do, I left her backed into a corner, with no options. None but the one I wanted, for her to agree with me, for her to emancipate me. I wanted to be on my own, I wanted to stay in Toronto.

At first my reason was immature. And as I later discovered, stupid and faulty. I had stayed for a girl. Darcy. I was in love with her. I had romanticized the idea of being with her, the two of us alone, at my place. I had agonized over leaving her, and she had vehemently battled against my departure. And so for her, I stayed. But love had an expiration date it seemed. And a few mere months later, without hardly any warning. She had placed more distance between us than my move to Regina would have. And she had done so with barely a second thought to me. I had left my mother and stayed for her, and in the end it meant nothing.

And then I wanted to stay on my own because I enjoyed the power trip. Sure I couldn't cook, didn't know how to clean really, or do my own laundry, but I was in charge. I made all the decisions. I could do as I pleased. I didn't even have to work. My dad paid for everything. I had to be on my own, be my own man. I had thrown my weight around the way that an older sibling does the first time they are left in charge. I was still immature.

My mother came to visit, insisted I move with her. I threw a temper tantrum, like a four year old, all the while exclaiming that I had grown. That I was mature. That I could take care of myself. And of course there had been Mia. In the end, it was Mia who had won me my mother's approval. I had proven to her finally that I could think of others before myself, as I'd done for my girlfriend. And as I've tried to do ever since. But I am still immature.

My mom still doesn't really like the idea though and tries to change my mind every time she comes to visit. "Peter, you don't have to live like this…" she gestured to the baby I was holding, my little sister. Lately my father had taken to leaving me pretty much in charge of her. And while I was resentful at first, almost hated the little girl for getting in the way of my life, I now saw her as my responsibility. I loved her. I wanted to take care of her. I wanted her to know that she had someone. Something that I had rarely felt growing up.

I looked into the little girls eyes and made a popping sound with my mouth that made her grin. And I knew that she loved me too. She loved her big brother. She counted on me. Even if she didn't know it yet, I could see her dependency on me in her eyes. And I could never bring myself to let her down. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away…" I trailed off with a grin. I wanted to watch her grow up. And more importantly, I wanted to be there for her.


	6. Radioactive Bags EllieJimmy Rating K

Title: Radioactive Bags  
>Author: ondragonflywing<br>Rating: K  
>Verse: Degrassi: TNG<br>Claim: General  
>Characters: EllieJimmy  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Degrassi.<br>Summary: A surprise anniversary present for Ellie.  
>TablePrompt: Unthemed Six-Baggage

"C'mon," Jimmy pleaded with his wife of almost two years, "Please…" He hated begging, but he really did want this to be a surprise.

The red head glared at him, rolled her eyes, tilted her head to the side, and huffed as if he were really putting her out. "Fine," she finally conceded, gesturing him forward. She raised her arms in a what-the-hell fashion before letting them fall to her sides. "Blind fold me."

Jimmy grinned, moving slowly behind her, lifting his tie to her eyes and tying it behind her head. He gently turned her around to face him, leaning down to press his lips to hers momentarily. "Thanks, Ellie," he said, feeling his excitement all over again. "You're going to love this. I promise. In the end you'll think it was all worth it."

"I better," she teased him good naturedly as she allowed him to lead her out of the house and to the car. "So do I get any hints?" she tried to dig for information as they rode down the road.

Jimmy laughed, "No. But it won't be long…"

"Not even a little one…" Ellie tried to wheedle her way into some evidence of where they were going. But her statement was greeted only wit laughter. She sighed and pretended to sulk into the seat. Honestly she was just really curious what had him so excited and so secretive.

It wasn't long before the car stopped and she had to be lead out. Jimmy guided her easily through the throngs of people, until he came to a stop in front of what he wanted. And then he took the blind fold off. "Ta da," he said, gesturing proudly at the objects around him. "It's for our anniversary…"

Ellie's brow crinkled in confusion. "Luggage?" she asked him, looking at him as if he were crazy. "I mean I thought you might go off track and go modern and surprise me with China. But the second anniversary. Is definitely cotton. Not suitcases…" She raised an eyebrow before teasing, "Sick of me already?"

"Of course not," Jimmy said with a laugh, "And trust me. I have your traditional gift all picked out. But I have another surprise present for you. That's gonna require better luggage than that seaman's bag you carry around like a life line."

"Hey, that bag's seen me through a lot. Getting a dorm, getting thrown out of it, living with Marco, living on my own, moving in with you, moving to our new house," she crossed her arms, "Don't knock it."

Jimmy grinned, "Okay, fine. But just pick something out….okay?"

"Whatevskies," Ellie said with a simple shrug before she began to scour the shelves.

Ellie now wished she'd taken the whole choosing luggage thing more seriously. She hadn't thought he'd be taking her anywhere quite so far away. That is until he told her to pack her passport. Revealing that they were going over seas, to Ireland. Now, standing in baggage claim she wished she didn't have to claim the hot pink bags with lime green polka dots.

Jimmy laughed as she grimaced, as she grabbed the bag from the turn style. "Hey, I told you that you could pick anything you wanted."

"And I assumed we were going to Vancouver, Quebec, Montreal…" she listed vacation spots, in their home country.

"I thought saying you'd need something better than you had would've kind of cleared that up," Jimmy said innocently.

"Whatevskies," Ellie said, rolling her eyes at her husband as she began to walk towards the rental cars with her radioactive bags.

Jimmy just grinned and followed after her. She'd be feeling much better once they got to the hotel and she could leave the baggage behind.


	7. Empty Cafe Holly JToby Rating T

Title: Empty Cafe  
>Author: ondragonflywing<br>Rating: K+  
>Character: Toby, Holly J<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Degrassi.  
>Warnings: Season Seven and Eight Spoilers<br>Summary: Holly J runs into an old "friend" while working at The Dot.  
>TablePrompt: Size Matters-Ficlet-Lonely

I heard the bell over the door jingle as someone walked in. "Welcome to the Dot," I said in a bored tone without even looking up. I silently thanked whatever higher being was listening when the guest came and sat at the counter. I wouldn't have to do too much extra work this way.

"Holly J?" The tone sounded surprised…and familiar.

My head jerked around to face the voice I had heard moments before. "Toby?" I questioned back, trying to repress the smile that was forming, and then not having to try hardly at all as I remembered our last encounter.

The last time I had seen Toby, I had tried to say that I had changed my mind about him. I didn't think that he was a loser. I didn't think he was a geek. I didn't think he was a lost cause. I had changed my mind. I liked him. Instead I said something stupid and very Holly J about lowering my standards so that he had a chance with me. He had looked disgusted, shook his head at me and told me it was the wrong answer. I knew it was the wrong answer. I just had no idea how to say the right one.

That was my main problem. I never knew when to stop. I was trying so hard to be like my sister. To rule Degrassi. That I had no idea when to just let it all go and say and do the right things. I said and did whatever kept me on top. And those things usually aren't favorable. Those actions are what kept me so lonely all the time. Surrounded by people because they were afraid of me, not because they liked me. Having no real friends. And then when someone looks like they're about to chink through my armor, I have to open my big mouth and say something awful. Or do something awful. I'd done it to Anya, my one true friend. I did it to Toby. And more recently to Blue. He wanted to take me to a concert. My family lost all their money. I lied to his face, said I didn't want to go with him, to keep the secret that I couldn't afford to pay for the ticket.

I was pretty sure I was destined to be alone.

"The one and only," Toby announced with a grin,"See you haven't stopped keeping the smile from your face." At my eye rool he said,"How've you been?" He gave a questioning look to our surroundings, the fact that I was working at the Dot, or better yet, working at all. I was Holly J Sinclair, after all.

"I've been fine," I said to him, moving towards the counter, beginning to wipe it down as I continued to speak,"Decided to branch out. A little life experience will look good to colleges. Teach me about…something." I shrugged as if it was something my parents had fed me, that I hadn't really listened to. "How about you?"

"I've been good. I've been hosting this tv show from time to time. And going to college," Toby answered me. This sliced deeply. How could a nerd like Toby have so much going for him, but me, someone who had only a few short months had everything going for them suddenly have nothing? And worse yet, no one to really care that they had nothing. "How's Spirit Squad?" he asked, and from the look on his face, you could tell that he thought he did good with that question. It was the only time I ever smiled, he used to tease me, while I was cheering on Spirit Squad.

"I quit," I told him,"Mia was always trying to take over. And you know me. I don't take orders from anyone." He gave me a doubtful expression, but I ignored it. "How's school in the states?" I asked. He ahd been accepted to the University of New York and had decided to go. See he has everything, including the fashion Mecca at his fingertips.

"It's good," he said with a nod. I could tell that he wasn't completely lying, but he wasn't completely telling me the truth. I raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. "Lonely," he admitted.

"I know the feeling," I muttered before I could stop myself and that comment made him look intrigued. I raised both of my eyebrows in a perfect look of you didn't hear that because I didn't say anything.

He shrunk back and said,"I'll take a coffee." I nodded and got it for him. He took it and backed away from the counter. "Good to see you Holly J," he said, but it didn't sound completely sincere.

Again, I had a perfect Holly J moment. Instead of saying it was good to see Toby, I had lashed out. And had lost the possibility of a much needed friend. Who cared if he was a geek?

As the door closed, I sighed. Going back to tending the empty café, by myself.


	8. What Would I Do? Paige Rating T

Title: What Would I Do?  
>Author: ondragonflywing<br>Rating: K  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Degrassi.<br>Character: Paige  
>Warnings: Season Six Spoilers<br>Summary: Paige is going back to school.  
>TablePrompt: Mental Ilness-Panic Attacks

I had hated university. I couldn't stand the structure.

I know what you're thinking Paige Michalchuk couldn't stand structure? Is there something wrong with the world? But it's the truth. It was too much. Too much work, time.

I couldn't keep up. I couldn't be perfect at it, so I hated it.

Now for the first time in years, trying to go back to school. Not Banting. Community College.

But the night before, I'm thinking about it. What if it's too much again? What if I can't keep up? What would I do?

I guess I'll have panic attacks again.


End file.
